The Others
by PhoenixLilies
Summary: Full Summary Inside: It wasn't meant to be this way! Fate and Death were not supposed to favor Harry Potter,to send him back to where it all began! Harry Potter was reborn, and now all of Dumbledore's plans were falling apart! The Wizarding World better watch it's back, because Harry Potter has returned, and he's taking down every person that's ever wronged him. Warning! Yaoi
1. Prologue

PLEASE TAKE NOTICE!

This is an entirely fictional story, obviously, taking place in the Harry Potter Universe. It will be Slash, which is yaoi, BL, Boy/Boy, etc. It will include things like Hermione, Select Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Pansy bashing. If you have a problem with things like this I suggest you not read this story and to go find something more fit to your comfort zone. This story will include graphic violence and strong language, again if this offends you do not read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters relayed to the series. I also make no profits off of this story. Any characters or creatures you don't recognize are of my own design or taken from Mythology. If anything seems inaccurate within the story, or there are any mistakes, please PM me about them and I will fix them as soon as I can.

FULL SUMMARY

It wasn't meant to be this way! Fate and Death were not supposed to favor Harry Potter, they were not supposed to send him back to where it all began! Harry Potter was reborn, and now all of Dumbledore's plans were falling apart! There was not supposed to be a _third_ side to the war, and Harry Potter was most definitely not supposed to be an _Angel_ , of all things! Well, The Wizarding World had best watch it's back, Harry Potter has returned and he's taking down everyone that's ever wronged him, and he's going to do it in the best way possible. By making everyone else simply adore him.

I know this isn't an actual chapter, but I simply have to actually get an idea of where I'm heading with this at the moment.

Prologue

"Hadrian James Potter, you have been found guilty of murder, breaking the status of secrecy and endangering our world. Do you have anything to say about this?" The Minister said, jaw set and eyes narrowed down at the man who had once been their hero, but now sat in a chair, cuffed and staring straight towards the Wizaengamot. Albus Dumbledore stared at his former student in disappointment, his eyes held anything but, however. After what seemed like hours, but was only mere seconds, Harry spoke. "I will see to it that anyone who betrayed me burns in the depths of hell. Even you, Dumbledore."

That was all he was allowed before the Aurora began to drag him from the hall, taking him down to the Department of the Veil. 'I'll finally be with Sirius, at least.' was Harry's last thought before the woman behind him pushed him through, before his entire world was devoured by black.

He woke up alone. He was floating endlessly in what looked to be, well, nothing. There was white and black, yet no color of any sort. A void, an empty space. Death was very...Isolated. "Are you afraid?" A female voice asked him, calmly, deceitfully seductive in its tone. Harry closed his eyes, "I'm already dead, so what would be the point of my fears to begin with?" Two sounds of laughter showed, one female and the other oddly genderless, it had no pitch, no identity.

The ambiguous voice spoke again, "What if you could change how your story ends? What if we gave you a way to get the justice you are deserving of, but we're denied by those you had trusted?" Two figures appeared, one wearing a cloak of black, not a single limb being shown for Harry to see. The other was a woman, wearing a long tunic of purple lined with gold, her dark brown hair pressed down by a golden circlet encrusted with jewels.

Harry looked at the both, truly observing them, "I would tell you there was no possible way for you to send me back. At all." The hooded figure let out a deep chuckle, "You must have little faith in what you are taught then, child. For I am Death, and this is Fate. When we wish to complete a goal, nothing will stop us." The woman smiled, showing off straight and white teeth, "We are going to save magic, but to do this, we are going to need you."

Harry let out a small sigh, before he smirked, "I guess being the Chosen One finally did some good in my life." He walked, glided, towards the two, wishing to hear what they had to offer.

And it was then, that Hadrian James Potter finally had his story begin. However, it was going to go _his_ way this time, because now magic was on the line. And it was giving him full reign over the Wizarding World.


	2. Faith, Trust, and Heads To Bust

Author's Note: Well a reviewer asked me a very important question. What's the pairing, and is it with Draco? I'm sorry to say that this story does not involve Drarry, although it is one of my favorite slash pairings to date. This bubbling pot of BL goodness consists of Theodore Nott and Hadrian (Harry) Potter. I suppose I could make another story after this is finished for that pairing, however. Maybe a contest for my lovely reviewers to devise the Plot Bunny this time, ne? Anyhow, straight to the story~

Warnings: Hints of Child Neglect/Abuse, Cursing, Mentions of graphic Dursley torture.

Chapter 1: Faith, Trust and Heads To Bust

Hadrian James Potter, Boy Wonder, stared at the two deities before him in absolute shock. "So let me get this straight... You're going to send me back through time, to my six year old body, to ensure that I can readily prepare myself for Dumbledore's manipulation? I already know what tricks he's going to pull!" Harry was in shock. The two deities couldn't possibly be serious. Fate rolled her beautiful violet eyes, "As Death, Magic and myself plan on adopting you as our own through blood you have to allow at least four years for the physical changes to occur. You must also train your mind and magic to accomplish the goal we have set anyway. This is a precaution." Death simply nodded, content with the explanation. Hadrian sighed, "I suppose it could have been worse, in reality."

Fate had him sit down in the middle of a circle made with chalk and sprinkled with the dust of various gems for healing, purity and rebirth. She even threw some of it onto his body, though she assured him it was entirely necessary. A series of chants began, something sounding foreign to his ears, as if it wasn't even a language. Hadrian felt his body began to glow, his dark black hair flying around his head. There was a strange humming that steadily got louder and louder, before his entire vision was enveloped in white.

When Hadrian's vision cleared, it was dark and very cramped. He could even touch the ceiling with his small hands. _'Wait...Small?'_ he searched for a light switch, as soon as he found it he flicked it on. Sure enough his hands were smaller than they originally were. Hell, his hands barely even fit around the knob of his cupboard. Oh shit! He was back in the cupboard again! Oh if he had the chance he would carve out the Dursley's eyes and innards with rusty spoons! He would laugh as they gasped for breath before he- wait a minute. When did his thoughts begin getting so dark? Oh well, the neglectful bastards would deserve it anyway. Seeing the time on the old clock by his mattress he sighed, it was only 4AM at the moment. He laid on his poor excuse of a bed and closed his eyes.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Hadrian woke up, his hand going towards his pocket to get his wand, only to feel nothing. Then the memories of past events came rushing through his mind. He was back, he could _change_ things! His musings, however, were harshly interrupted, "BOY! Get out of your cupboard and make my Dudders his breakfast, you brute!" His aunt's shrill voice screamed at him. No, not his aunt. A _woman_ , he refused to acknowledge these people as his family any longer. As far as he was concerned, they could burn with the rest.

/Scotland, Hogwarts Castle/

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when one of his little knick knacks, a small child's toy, suddenly started to bulge before it exploded. The old man stared in shock before his thoughts began to rage within his mind, the blood bindings he had placed on Harry Potter were GONE! Albus forced himself to calm down, this was only a minor setback. He could fix things, and his plans would be back on track.

He had no clue how wrong he was.


	3. And It Begins Again

**Please make sure to read the Author's Notes. They serve to answer questions from reviewers that you might also have. On another note, so many followers in such a short amount of time! You guys are too sweet!**

Chapter 2: And It Begins Again

Hadrian had finally decided. Being six again was horrible! His magical core was smaller than he was used to, he couldn't reach things, and the Dursley's had far too much of an easy time picking on him! Well, making him do their dirty work, but they _were_ picking on him. Dudley especially, after giving the baby walrus a plate of four pancakes, ten pieces of bacon and a bunch of scrambled eggs and sausages, eight each, the little Shite had made him trip. The worse thing was that he had been walking with an orange juice pitcher as well and had broken the glass. Petunia had shrieked at him and Vernon had hit him upside the head, making him see dark spots in his vision. He had a migraine for the rest of the day. The worst was that when he was hit he had landed in the broken glass so now his entire right leg (from his knee to his ankle) had shards of glass in them. Petunia still had working around the house and yelled at him every time he dripped blood on the floor.

He bit back his pain as he scrubbed the bathroom tiles, knowing from experience that any complaint he made would be met with pain nearly immediately. He, in a small bout of revenge, had used Dudley's toothbrush to clean the toilet, and was moving on to clean between the tiles with cotton swabs. It was tedious, but it gave Petunia nothing to complain about, since she couldn't find anything wrong with it. That is until she realized _whose_ cotton swabs he had been using to clean the crevices with. When she had figured that out, there had been shrieks of her telling him that he had no right to use the tools a perfectly normal human, or even hold them in his _freakish_ hands.

He had only been back for a day and was already wishing he could use his magic to make them feel ten times worse than himself! Petunia smacked him on the head, yelling, "My Suffers is hungry, boy! Go make him a snack. And not just a sandwich either, he wants steak and ice cream!" Hadrian cringed at both her voice and the combination, but dis as he was told. It was highly uncomfortable to have to stand on a stool with his injured, and likely infected, leg as he made the steak for the human baby whale. As soon as he was done, Petunia sent him straight to his cupboard. Hadrian was glad, however, as he had time to take out the glass in his legs and see what magic he _could_ produce. Thankfully, he had managed a small glamour and minor healing charms. His life continued like this for the next four years, learning small spells as his appearance changed, getting smacked around, and focusing on learning mind and windless magics.

Hadrian was now physically ten years old, and his appearance had drastically changed, his black hair had taken on a more bluish tone when hit with the light, and was more along being feathery with curls instead of being messy. His body stature had gone from being short and muscled, to being small and lithe. Feminine, to be exact. His eyes had become a brighter green, with flecks of violet thrown around. He had been shocked as his body had begun to change , and the last change would be tonight, on his eleventh birthday. This was the most painful, as it would be making changes to his magical core, making it to fit the powers that the deities had bestowed upon him. He stared at the clock, watching as it hit midnight, but he felt nothing.

Then the feeling of fire enveloped his entire body, and he stopped himself from screaming, biting into his hand and drawing blood. He felt his back beginning to burn and itch, before he started boring down even harder, and his back was being ripped open, and his bones restructured. The pain on his back dimmed into a dull stinging, but the rest of his body was still burning, and then, as quickly as it happened, it stopped. He sighed in relief, waving his hand and cleaning up the mess of blood and flesh he had made before moving to heal his hand, only to see it was already healed.

Hadrian smirked as he laid down, his magical ability had been enhanced, he could feel the power burning under his finger tips. He felt something on his back twitch, looking behind him he was not prepared to see two fluffy wings attached to him. Oh, this was going to be the best revenge anybody had ever taken. As one of the lightest creatures, not even according to the ministry, he would never be suspected, as long as he acted appropriately. It even made his job to discredit Dumbledore even better, because if an _Angel_ didn't like Dumbledore, than the old coot be entirely good, could he?

When Hadrian got to Hogwarts, some heads were definitely going to roll.


	4. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: I'm pleased to announce that I have a clear idea of where this story is going. However, by making longer chapters there will be a longer wait time, unless I type non-stop.**

 **WARNING: Child Abuse in this chapter, not graphic, results are mentioned.**

 **Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin**

Hadrian woke up before the rest of the house, unlocking his cupboard with a small twitch of his hand. Though a wizard or witch isn't supposed to have such a grip on their magic at that age, his magical core had been changed by the will of Fate, Death and even Magic. It would only be limited by the far more powerful spells. Leaving his cupboard quietly, Hadrian looked towards the front door, and saw his letter already sitting on the welcome mat. He picked it up, immediately moving into his cupboard before removing the was seal. Unfolding the letter, Hadrian read through the elegant script they was McGonagall's the letter and supplies list, he took a piece of paper from the kitchen drawer and used charcoal from the fireplace to write on it. Every now and then his hair would fall into his face, blocking his vision, but he soon finished his writing. Reading over it, he smirked

 _'To whomever it may concern,_

 _I would be more enthusiastic to attend your school, as I would love to learn magic. I accept your offer, however I believe my guardians will not allow me, as to them I am a freak and should not be allowed to attend school. If you could somehow have them change their mind, I will gladly attend your school, if I can pay for it that is._

 _Best regards,_

 _Hadrian James Potter.'_

That would ensure that _somebody_ came to see him. Or he hoped it did, at least. Knowing Dumbledore it would probably be a last minute thing, to make him more malleable towards the old man. Such a shame that the old coot's plans with the Dursley's would easily ended, as Death and Fate would be arranging for an influential man from the wizarding world to adopt him. He already had an intimation of who it might be, but he didn't want to make such a guess, as it wouldn't be in his best interest to get such hopes up. Folding his letter he carefully opened the door and looked at the owl that was waiting for a reply. He held up the letter and watched as the owl held up its leg, he carefully tied the letter to the owl's leg and sighed in relief as it flew off quickly. Hadrian walked back into the house and ducked into his cupboard, laying on his mattress and trying to get back to sleep. Relief only lasted a few seconds.

"BOY GET UP! My Dudders is hungry, you freak! Make our breakfast!" Petunia's shrill voice rang through the air, making him sit up quickly. He sighed, now would be the time he had to make them seriously angry with him. He wasn't looking forward to it, either. "Make your own Goddamn dinner, you skank!" Despite how good it felt to finally yell that, Hadrian immediately began to regret it when he heard Vernon's thundering footsteps coming towards his cupboard. His face paled when the door was ripped open and Vernon dragged him out by his hair. Vernon's face was purple in his anger, and his yells had spittle coming out of his mouth, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT, YOU FREAK?! I'LL BEAT YOU BLOODY, YOU WORTHLESS MONGREL!"

Gathering up his strength, Hadrian spit into Vernon's face, and he closed his eyes when he saw the meaty fist coming towards his face. Vernon smirked, satisfied when he saw the large bruise the child was now sporting.

/Scotland, Hogwarts\\\

Dumbledore was holding a meeting with his employees to discuss the upcoming school year, when one of his devices let out a shrill whistle. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock as he stood up. Minerva looked towards the headmaster, "Albus? What's wrong?" Dumbledore shook his head, "There is no time Minerva. Quickly contact the Aurors. Severus, come with me!" The Potions professor stood up with some reluctance, and Dumbledore placed his hand on the man's shoulder, apparating them to Number 4, Privet Drive.

Dumbledore and Severus hurried into the house, and as soon as they got the door open, they could hear the faint sounds of a child screaming in pure agony. Severus staggered back, the screams affecting his very soul, Dumbledore, however, was unaffected. The two ran upstairs to where the screams were coming from. Opening the door, Severus felt his stomach reject the sight, bile rising in his throat. Hadrian was being held down by his uncle, covered in bruises, cuts and blood. Vernon looked up when the door opened, eyes wide and he dropped his weapon when Severus quickly bound him, before rushing towards the boy to heal the worst of the damage. After Dumbledore saw that Severus had healed the worst of the injuries, he raised his wand and obliviated the man, before knocking him out. It would ruin his plans if anyone knew what really happened here. Moving downstairs, Dumbledore took out the Elder Wand before causing a lot of destruction, and breaking a few windows. He even banished some objects, making it seem like it was a brutal break-in by a deranged serial killer.

Soon the Aurors arrived, but he sent them away. The police arrived and he sent minor compulsions towards them, before telling them his fabricated story, "It was an unfortunate event, I got the call from Mrs. Dursley, informing me of a break that was occurring. She said the man was torturing her nephew and had knocked out her husband when he went to save him, the man left while I arrived." The officer nodded,"We would like to see the inside, for evidence." The old man quickly obliviated them as well, "You checked house for any evidence, but found none." The officers nodded, before getting in their car and driving away.

When he was back in the house, he obliviated Vernon as well. It would be no good if the oaf permanently broke his weapon.

 **Uh-oh! Looks like Hadrian's plan didn't work out like it should have, or did it? Well, I'm not going to tell!**


	5. Time For The Real Fun

**A/N : I know it took a while for me to update, but I'll make it up to you! In honor of you lovely people out there, this will be an important Chapter! The chapter where Hadrian finally gets away from the Dursley's and gets adopted by a certain somebody *hint hint*.**

Chapter 4: Time For The Real Fun

Serverus Snape was facing a rather large dilemma. Dumbledore, as he had already known, was a manipulative old man with no sense of what was really good or bad. At first the Potions professor had been understandably angry, at Petunia, at Dumbledore. At himself. Then that anger had begun to burn out, leaving only confusion and a strong loathing for old men with crescent moon glasses. Dumbledore had lied to him about the condition of the Potter brat- no, of Hadrian. Just as he had lied to Lily about her status, as he found out in later years when Severus's relationship with her was broken too much to repair. As a Potions Master, he had been formally requested to brew Lily's health potions, despite his strong hatred for James Potter. He had agreed of course, and was sent a sample of Lily's blood to test for what potions would be too harmful to both her and her baby. It was while testing the blood that he came to a shocking discovery, he discovered that Lily was the heiress to the Angeni family, an old and royal creature line that was said to have descended from the heavens, as many of their family members were Angels. Lily, of course, never came into her inheritance and was never told as a result.

Lily was lied to about being muggleborn, just as Severus was lied to, being told that Hadrian James Potter was being treated like a king where he was, and would definitely be spoiled because of it. And then when he had found out the truth, that Hadrian was a small, underfed, and physically abused boy, Dumbledore had the _nerve_ to attempt to obliviate him! Luckily for Severus, his mind shields were far too strong to undergo mental manipulation, that and the goblins at Gringotts had given him a ring that blocked the effects of the spell. With the memory of tonight's events fresh in his mind, Severus Tobias Snape walked towards his fireplace, immediately firecalling Lucius with a plan to take Hadrian James Potter out of that he'll Dumbledore's been letting him slowly die in for the past eleven years.

Lucius, however, did not seem very keen on waking up at eleven o'clock at night, "Severus, do tell me you have an _important_ reason as to waking me up this late at night? I do have work tomorrow morning."

Severus smirked, "Need beauty sleep to take of fifty years and look thirty again?"

Lucius's eyes darkened and he scoffed, with dignity of course. A Malfoy does not simply _scoff_ like a common plebian. "Severus, do stop your rather _hilarious_ hidden pecks at my age and tell me why you woke me up well past ten!"

"There was an issue at the Potter child's house today that I think I need your help to resolve."

Lucius sighed, "Severus I had thought you were over your petty hatred for all things Potter and-"

"This is _not_ about 'petty hatred' as you call it. This about the matter of Dumbledore keeping a child in an abusive household and then covering it up when it got to bloody.I need your help to get him out, and make Dumbledore a bit more upset."

Lucius was silent for a while, before he gave the barest hit of a malicious grin, "So then, what are your plans to free the boy and really hit Dumbledore where it hurts, Hm?"

So Severus told Lucius of his plan, the blonde filling in any possible problems he may have found during the explanation. And then they ended the call, they would put their plan to action later, it was already two in the morning.

/Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey\\\

Hadrian hadn't expected the outcome to be this, for him to be stuck in the same house instead of an orphanage where he could easily disappear without problem. Nobody would have noticed, nobody would have cared. However, at the Dursley residence, he was very much _needed_ for protection and to be a little servant to these sorry excuses for human beings. Despite being needed, he wasn't _wanted_ and that was the main problem he was trying to fix. He had wanted to escape and be placed a family that not only needed him, but loved him as well. So when he laid down on his mattress to go to sleep, for the first time in all sixty-nine years he had been alive since Sirius died, he cried. He cried until his brain began to hurt, and then he slept. He didn't sleep long, and woke up when hearing a loud and constant doorbell ringing at the front door, he listened to Vernon's thundering footsteps as they came closer to his cupboard door. He heard the door being wrenched open.

"How dare you disturb my family at this time of night, you hooligan-!"

Hadrian grew curious at the abrupt silence, and concluded that the person was really influential, or a police officer. He pressed his ear towards the door, whispering a silent charm, making the conversation a louder to his ears.

"I apologize sir, I didn't realize it was someone so _important_ , how can I help you?" Vernon's simpering voice didn't stop the man's obvious contempt slipping through his own.

"It would be ever so _pleasant_ if you would allow my wife and I into your home, and out of the cold, Mr. Dursley." Hadrian recognized that voice, but he couldn't put it to a face at the moment. He heard Vernon's heavy footsteps going past his cupboard, followed by considerably lighter ones.

"What a... _Cozy_ little home you have here." A female voice, with a blend of sarcasm, false politeness and disgust? Hadrian thoroughly recognized _that_ voice, and concluded that these were the Malfoys.

Happy that his plan was getting slightly back on track, he didn't much react when Vernon told Petunia to show them the garden, before yanking him out of his cupboard.

Shoving him into the kitchen, Vernon hissed, "Go make some tea for the Malfoys, boy! And it had better be good for once too, you little blighter!"

Vernon followed his wife outside, leaving Hadrian alone. Looking around, the young Angel was surprised to see Dudley trying to impress and obviously bored and child Draco Malfoy. He hadn't expected to see _him_ here. Walking into the kitchen to prepare the tea, he listened to Dudley talk. And talk. And talk.

"-I've got tons of video games, a laptop and a big Tv! Whad'you get from your dad, Draco?" Dudley had finally stopped his rather useless bragging, and proceeded to sulk when Draco blandly spoke about the rollercoaster his parents had had built for him in the backyard, when he was six.

Draco's eyes landed on Harry, seeing the boy carrying a tea tray and setting it on the table. Draco's eyes lit up considerably, glad to have someone else besides Dudley being around.

Draco sounded suspiciously interested in him at the moment, "What's your name?"

Dudley grew a bit jealous, "That freak doesn't have a-"

"Hadrian. My name is Hadrian."

Draco suddenly smirked, "Finally!" Standing, the boy made his way to the door, "Mother I found him. Can we leave this hovel now?"

Hadrian had not been prepared to suddenly find all three Dursley's tied up in the living room. Dudley, however was blindfolded and placed in his room some time later. Lucius was calmly sitting on the living room couch, ignoring the yelling of the human whale before he cast two quick Avada Kedavras at the adult Dursleys. The Screams instantly ceased, but judging from the look in Lucius's eyes, they weren't done. Shielding his eyes, Narcissa also cast a spell. This time, a Bombarda, he felt an all too familiar wetness on his clothing and skin. Draco spoke, a tone of disgust heavy in the air, "You could have at least let us leave the room, mother. The stench in here alone is sickening."

One quick cleaning charm later, Dudley was taken to the backyard, at first Hadrian thought they were going to kill him as well. Despite himself he sighed in relief when Narcissa simply knocked him out and erased his memory of the entire situation as Lucius cast an incendio on the house, all the evidence of the Dursley's mutilated bodies left behind. Draco looked at Hadrian and surprised him with a small grin,

"Welcome to the Malfoy family, Hadrian James Potter. Or should I say Eriden Calcius Angeni-Malfoy?"

 **What do you guys think? Is Hadrian's-uh _Eriden's_ name acceptable to you all? I won't even _start_ the next chapter until I get some answers.**


	6. A Kiss Frome Fate

Sooo it's been a long time, hasn't it? Please note that I am looking for a Beta at the moment, and would appreciate help, even on already posted chapters. A question was asked about Eriden's middle name, because it's so strange, and I just have to say it's all Draco's fault! It was his idea, as he wanted something thatem sounded/em sophisticated but had no real meaning. However for the sake of the story it's a creature language for 'pure heart', okay?

4: A Kiss From Fate

Hadrian, or rather Eriden, looked at Draco in shock, he already had his name changed? Lucius and Narcissa shared a discreet look, before looking towards the new addition to the family. Draco took Eriden by the hand and lead him over to his, ahem, their parents. Lucius took hold of Draco, while Narcissa held onto Eriden's shoulder firmly, but with a mother's gentleness. The four magical beings were gone with a distinct 'crack' ranging throughout the neighborhood. Soon enough, Eriden's eyes opened. Though slightly disoriented, he could make out the faint outlines of a large manor and gardens. He began thinking to himself, about how he could pass his agenda through Lucius without revealing exactly how he knew what he did. Well, he could always make up himself being a seer, as they are known to act strangely and without reason. They also seemed to be protected by certain laws within the Wizarding World, however it wouldn't do for him to be found out in any way. He proposed that he could just 'read up' on the world of Politics, and express well thought out ideas to Lucius every now and then. The small boy felt someone gently shaking his shoulder and looked up, clearly confused. Narcissa was looking down at him with a small frown, but concern being evident in her eyes, "Eriden? We have been trying to get your attention for a while now. How would you like to go through with the Blood Adoption?" Eriden, playing the ever innocent muggle raised orphan, looked at them all with large, green eyes "What's a Blood Adoption, though?" the small boy asked, his voice holding a convincing amount of innocence.  
Lucius looked down at the black haired boy standing before him, and began a brief explanation that the child would understand best, "A Blood Adoption is an old (legal) ritual used by families wishing to add another member to the family officially, but making them blood relatives as opposed to legal relatives only ." The explanation wasn't the best, but it was what Eriden would have to deal with from now on. The disguised angel could only agree, saying a quiet 'yes' to Narcissa's earlier inquiry. As soon as they had entered the manor, Draco had dragged Eriden off to show him every inch of the manor. Every inch. This included the ballroom, which he really hadn't needed to see, as it was decorated lavishly with many porcelain vases, and a crystal chandelier hanging on the high marble ceiling above a floor that seemed to be painted with gold. The Malfoys had probably over done it a little, or a lot. Eriden looked at Draco with wide eyes, "Are you sure we're allowed to be in here at all?"  
Draco grinned, "Father wouldn't mind us being in his study, he lets me in here all the time!"

Eriden really hadn't expected young Draco to be so... blonde acted as any other child would when being around a friend. Draco was actually being a better friend than Ron had, especially considering the redhead had been acting the entire time, but enough about that. The two young boys were sitting in the study, reading over one of Lucius's many books. It hadn't felt like they had been in the study for long, so both looked up when the door opened and the man himself walked into the study, "Eriden, it's time for the Blood Adoption."The young angel looked out the window if the study, noticing how dark it had gotten. They had spent a lot of time on this book, discussing and debating, Draco had actually been quite shocked when Eriden pointed out that magical creatures actually helped create a more stable community when they were treated properly. The young blonde hadn't known that when they were appreciated, magical creatures were more willing to offer resources, rare ingredients and even assistance in wars with other factions. In actuality, Draco hadn't really given it much thought. In his mind magical creatures were just there so that the higher class could have them for whatever needs they possessed at the time. Veelas, for example, were mainly used for the entertainment of purebloods, and occasionally high-class halflings or such. His new brother had brought him around to a new perspective that he had never thought about otherwise, and it confounded him about why his father had never thought of things like this before.

Soon the door opened, and the man of the hour walked into the room, "Eriden, it is time for the ritual to begin." Lucius seemed to be excited, but it only showed in the small glint of his eyes that Eriden immediately picked up on. Draco looked at the window, and noticed how dark it had gotten outside already, soon the small blonde was bursting with excitement at the idea of gaining a brother. He kept shooting Eriden looks from the corner of his eyes and grinning to himself as they exited the study and made their way down the hall. They made their way into a large, dark room with four large circles that seemed to create a four petal flower and a smaller circle in the very middle. A goblin waddled towards him and told him to sit in the small circle before a blindfold was placed over his eyes. Eriden felt his blood become warmer as sounds shuffled around him as Lucius began talking in Latin. The inside of the blindfold became brighter, so there must have been a flash of light; which he soon understood when he heard a very familiar, feminine voice call out to him, "My little Angel." The blindfold was soon removed from his face and he was met with the beautiful eyes of Fate as she smiled at him. The Deity was putting on quite the show with her entrance and actions. The goddess was taller than when Eriden had last met her, standing at eleven feet in the room that thankfully had a high enough ceiling to support her. Fate continued to speak, her voice clear and final, "For one whom has suffered far more than many others, selfless and brave in encounters with those well met, I bestow upon you the gift of purity, fortune(1), and healing." Then the deity did something not even Eriden would have expected in all his years alive; she leaned down and kissed hi right in the middle of his forehead.

He didn't register the gasps in the room, and his back was swallowed by warmth and he felt his wings burst out and his appearance changing s his glamour was removed. His hair now had one streak of dirty blonde in the front, and his skin seemed to have become as pale as Draco's own, showing his inheritance from the Malfoy family he was now part of. Soon all the glowing stopped and when Eriden looked at the Malfoys, they were looking at him with slightly wider eyes, a question hidden them. He gave them a sheepish smile, as if telling them that he had no idea what had happened.

Apparently Fate still enjoyed tormenting him.

1) Fortune- NOT money, he already has enough of that. It is meant to mean fortune in life, such as happiness.


	7. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**I'm still looking for a beta. Doesn't anyone want to help little old me publish some chapters faster? OI! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN, PLEASE!! I'll upload faster and on time- I swear! This chapter will be rather short.**

 **Chapter 5: Afternath**

It was well after the inheritance ritual that questions were finally being asked. "What was that?!" Draco asked, grey eyes looking at his newly adopted brother in awe and obvious wonder. Hadrian's wings had yet to disappear and seemed to only be getting brighter by the minute.

"Erm...Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" The part Angel asked, trying his best to sound confused. Draco shot the other boy a look, "Nope, just because you said it like that makes you seem suspicious! Spill it! Come on, tell meeee!" The blonde had started to whine, showing an entirely new side to himself as he began poking Hadrian on the shoulder each five seconds that flew by. Needless to say, Hadrian gave in to his brother's whims very quickly. "Fine fine!" He huffed, shifting from where they were to the family sitting room where he laid on the carpet in front of the fire. "I'm an angel. Just like my mum." He began, before explaining what he knew and covering up _how_ he knew by adding a small lie about his mother having kept a journal when she got her inheritance.

"Really!? That's awesome, that means you're basically the purest of the magical creatures in the British Magical World!" Draco said, thinking back to what he knew about creatures, "And you get certain rights and are exempt from certain laws...I can't remember which ones, though." He said, leaning back.

Hadrian simply smiled, glad he wouldn't have to muse over whether or not he should tell _someone_ about his inheritance. Of course, nothing would be perfect until Sirius was freed. It was time to put those puppy dog eyes of his to work.


End file.
